familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Francisco Brillantes (1892-1981)
}} Cf. Descendants.Descendants Birth and Marriage (daughter of Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar andMaria Balderas y Baviera) and Francisco Brillantes (son of Aquilino Brillantes y Juanico and Francisca Pelagio y Villaruel).]] Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (1892-1981) was one of the pioneer in telecommunications in the Philippines. He also served the the Signal Company of the 6th Military District of the United States of American Forces in the Far East during the World War II, as a Private, from 20 June 1942 to 14 June 1945. He is a direct descendant of Don Tomas Juanico who, belonging to the Principalía of Banate, was Capitan Municipal and Gobernadocillo of the town from 1855 - 1856.The page of Local Election Results of 1855 (retrieved from the National Archives in Manila), showing the list of elected town Officials (chosen by their respective Principales, from among their own class) for the towns of Barotac Viejo, Ajuy, Banate and Anilao. This document also indicates that Don Tomas Juanico was elected as Gobernadorcillo by the Principales of Banate on that year. He was born in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines, on 4 June 1892, to the couple couple Aquilino Brillantes y Juanico (son of Doña Andrea Juanico y Balderas and Don Vicente Brillantes y Blancaflor) and Francisca Pelagio. His paternal grandmother Doña Andrea Juanico y Balderas is the first daughter of Don Tomas Juanico and Doña Lucia Balderas (sister of Don Martin Balderas, who was also a Capitan Municipal, Gobernadorcillo of Banate, and a member of the Principalía of the town). As regards his maternal grandparents, the burial record of Toribio Pelagio (his maternal uncle), dated 30 December 1928, indicates that Toribio and Francisca were children Pedro Pelagio and Conception Villaruel. Francisco was was married Josefina Madrid (1902 - 1976), on 7 January 1923, at St. John the Baptist Catholic Church in Banate.Marriage Registry of Josefina Balderas Madrid to Francisco Pelagio Brillantes. The Canonical Book record of St. john the Baptist Roman Catholic Parish of banate, Iloilo marks the wedding on 7 January 1921. It indicates that the parents of Josefina are Marcelo Madrid and Maria Balderas. Josefina's parents were Don Marcelo Madrid y Alguevar (a Spaniard born in Barcelona, Spain to Timoteo Madrid and Francisca Alguevar), and Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera (1857-1934). Doña Maria Balderas y Baviera is the first daughter of Don Martin Balderas (brother of Lucia Balderas), and his wife Doña Apolonia Baviera y Barte (1828-1913) - the only heiress of Don Felix Baviera, Principal and first Gobernadorcillo of Banate, Iloilo in 1837.Cf. Fr. Juan Fernandez, O.S.A, Monografias de los pueblos de la isla de Panay in Monographs of the Towns of Panay, Iloilo City: University of San Augustine, 2006, pp. 64 and 158. Ancestors of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio *Don Tomas Juanico, Principal and Gobernadocillo of Banate (1855-1856); m. Doña Lucia Balderas (sister of Don Martin Balderas - Principal and Gobernadorcillo of Banate); lived in Banate. **Doña Andrea Juanico y Balderas; m. Vicente Brillantes y Blancaflor of Barotac Nuevo; lived in Banate. ***Aquilino Brillantes y Juanico, m. Francisca Pelagio (daughter of Pedro Pelagio and Concepcion Villaruel); lived in Banate. ****Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio (4 June 1892 - 24 May 1981) Regional Telecommunications Officer, Region IV, Philippines; m. on 7 January 1923, Josefina Madrid y Balderas; lived in Banate. (Cf. also Principalía.) Francisco's Father Aquilino has three other brothers. They were also married, and have their own families and numerous descendants. Their names are: * Julian * Petronilo * Arcadio Siblings of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio * Agrifina Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Quintin Vargas, on 10 July 1910, at St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Church in Banate, Iloilo. * Circuncision Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Eliseo Villaruel, on 12 January 1930, at St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Church in Banate, Iloilo. * Ananias Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Felisa --- * Aniceta Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Salustiano Deriada * Marta Brillantes y Pelagio, m. Eugenio Espinosa, on 24 April 1937, at St. John the Baptist Roman Catholic Church in Banate, Iloilo. Children of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio and Josefina Madrid y Balderas Francisco and Josefina had ten children: Retirement Years and death After retiring from the Bureau of Telecommunications of the Republic of the Philippines in the 1950s, Francisco spent the rest of his life in his hometown of Banate, enjoying a simple and laid-back life with his wife, children and relatives. He was able to send his ten children to university studies, and saw eight of them (except for Nieva and Sol) getting married and having their own families. Francisco Brillantes died of old age in his home at Baban St., Poblacion, Banate, Iloilo, on 24 May 1981. He outlived his wife Josefina (who died on 6 September 1976) by five years. Descendants *Jesus Brillantes y Madrid married to Delia Young y Salvosa **Jonathan Young Brillantes married to Ma. Rosuelo Balbastro Pagtanac ***Nathaniel Ross Pagtanac Brillantes **Raymund Young Brillantes married to Carolina Magtoto Alquiza ***Jeremiah Carlo Alquiza Brillantes **Fritz Young Brillantes married to Shemaine Rose Dumalag Patricio *** Adriane Sean Patricio Brillantes ***Kyle Andrew Patricio Brillantes ***Nicholas Azek Patricio Brillantes ***Anya Ysabelle Patricio Brillantes **Daryl Young Brillantes married to Edna Castrence **Francis Young Brillantes married to Mary Cris Caranto Bravo ***Ethan Jared Bravo Brillantes *Mary Brillantes y Madrid married to Ernesto Cabangal Deza ** Alfonso Brillantes Deza formerly married to Erlinda R. Marzan; later, with Maria Arlene Torres Rivera ***Alfonso Karlo Marzan Deza ****Monique Krystel Nicart Deza ****Alfonso Mari Kryztien Briones Deza III ***Vanessa Marzan Deza married to Walter Hangad ****Dominic Kidlat Deza Hangad ***Leo Diego David Marzan Deza married to Jeannette Liu ****Dylan Liu Deza ****Tyson Liu Deza ****Victorya Liu Deza ***Iona Zoe Marzan Deza **Maria Zenaida Brillantes Deza married to William Steinhauer (Jewish marriage - 19 August 2001; Catholic marriage - 19 August 2018); previously married to Totsie Pastelero (annulIed in 2016). Children and descendants in previous marriage: ***Zedric Paul Pastelero previously married to Jessica Medez ****Zedric Medez Pastelero ***Patrick Jules Pastelero married to Grace Gella ****Jules Gella Patelero ****Gabriel Gella Pastelero ****Julienne Gella Pastelero **Edmundo Brillantes Deza ***Jantril Deza *Ofelia Brillantes y Madrid married to Antonio H. Monfort, Jr. **Maria Luisa Brillantes Monfort married to Jose Ma. Torre Ascalon ***Jeanne Marie Monfort Ascalon married to Beethoven Tiano ***Michelle Kathryn Monfort Ascalon ***Faith Monfort Ascalon married to Aaron Paul Kowalsi ****Job Ascalon Kowalski ****Aaron Paul Ascalon Kowalski **Antonio Brilliantes Monfort III married to Sylvia Henares Coscolluela ***Antonio Manuel Coscolluela Monfort married to Richelle Camomot Ouano ****Daniella Marie Angela Ouno Monfort ****Abigail Aniela Marie Ouna Monfort ****Marie Rachael Antoinette Ouno Monfort ***Monica Marie Coscolluela Monfort married to Karl John dela Cruz ****Francesca Marie Dominique Monfort dela Cruz ****Maria Sofia Monfort dela Cruz ***Ma. Margarita Coscolluela Monfort ***Marie Paulene Coscolluela Monfort **Idefonso Brillantes Monfort married to Ma. Fe Pradas Correa ***Kristian Marie Correa Monfort married to William de Asis ****Yian Keith Monfort De Asis ***Pamela Correa Monfort married to Andre Marie Anung ***Mark Frederick Correa Monfort married to Dorena Alpire ****Liana Louise Alpire Monfort **Alfredo Brillantes Monfort married to Mercy Miraflores ***Carmelli Antoinette Miraflores Monfort **Glenn Brillantes Monfort **Annabelle Brillantes Monfort married to Mario Zaragoza ***Jason Monfort Zaragoza **Grace Brillantes Monfort married to Emmanuel De Perio ***Michael Anthony Monfort De Perio ***Emmanuel Monfort De Perio, Jr. *** Dexter John Monfort De Perio *Amparo Brillantes y Madrid married to Trinidad Muyco Balladares **Romeo Brillantes Balladares married to Julia Frondosa Gloria ***John Richard Gloria Balladares married to Rachel Grecia ****John Simon Grecia Balladares ****Jason Grecia Balladares ***Andrea Ann Gloria Balladares married to Benjie Rentino. ****Benjamin Liam Balladares Rentino. ***Romeo Gloria Balladares, Jr. ***Allyn Rose Gloria Balladares **Maria Isabel Brillantes Balladares married to Ed Pajarillo Fernandez ***Mary Mae Balladares Fernandez married to Mike Sunga ****Mikayla Therese Fernandez Sunga ***Tristan Noel Balladares Fernandez married to Dancy Esguerra ****Angela Lindsay Fernandez ****Ethan Angelo Esguerra Fernandez ***Ana Lourdes Balladares Fernandez married to Francisco Delmo, Jr. ****Andrea Ysabel Fernandez Delmo ***Maria Teresa Balladares Fernandez married to John Vincent Hocson ****Vinson Elijah Fernandez Hocson ****Lucas Gabriel Fernandez Hocson ***Tiffany Rose Balladares Fernandez *Nieva Brillantes y Madrid *Sol Brillantes y Madrid *Francisco Brillantes, Jr. y Madrid married to Elda Loredo ** Jose Marie Loredo Brillantes married to Mary Flow Ferrer ***Honey Mae Ferrer Brillantes **Maria Fe Loredo Brillantes formerly married to Jerry Sumaculub ***Jerald Truman Brillantes Sumaculub ***John Christi Brillantes Sumaculub ***Jerrymar Anthony Brillantes Sumaculub ****Austin John H. Sumaculub ***Jeonard Francis Brillates Sumaculub *Eduardo Madrid Brillantes married to Maja Jover Bañas **John Bañas Brillantes **Mary Lee Bañas Brillantes married to Clemente Bitalac Eclar, Jr. ***Maddie Marie Brillantes Eclar ***Mary Margaret Therese Brillantes Eclar ***Clemente Brillantes Eclar III ***John Eduard Brillantes Eclar **Newlyn Bañas Brillantes married to Percios Ariel delos Cientos de Juan ***Patricia Maria Angela Brillantes de Juan ***Erika Maria Theresa Brillantes de Juan ***Ana Maria Isabelle Brillantes de Juan **Marlon Bañas Brillantes married to Gemma Uy Jacomille ***Claudette Therese Jacomille Brillantes ***Theresa Marie Jacomille Brillantes **Jane Bañas Brillantes married to Elmar Ballener Badayos ***John Elmar Brillantes Badayos *** Juan Eduardo Brillantes Badayos *** Maria Victoria Jane Brillantes Badayos ***Karla Estrella Brillantes Badayos **Oscine Brillantes y Bañas (24 October 1977 - 5 December 1977) *Arturo Brillantes y Madrid married to Zenaida Espinosa **Julius Espinosa Brillantes married to Alicia De Vera ***Alyssa Dawn De Vera Brillantes ***Hans Richard De Vera Brillantes ***Sophia Beatriz De Vera Brillantes **Eleonore June Marie Espinosa Brillantes married to Joselito Jasmin ***Francis Martin Brillantes Benzon married to Jann Demonteverde ****Martina Andy Mavis Demonteverde Benzon ***Victor Rommel Brillantes Jasmin married to Lyn-lyn Marie Taneza Tumilba ****Sophia Skye Tumilba Jasmin **Jairus Espinosa Brillantes married to Loreline Fernandez ***Francisco Fernandez Brillantes married to Jenny Castro ****Raveneus Castro Brillantes ****Kate Castro Brillantes **Anna Khristina Espinosa Brillantes married to Ferdinand Hembra Paz ***Malmsteen Jaime Brillantes Paz ***Johannes Jethro Brillantes Paz **Khristuval Espinosa Brillantes married Dona Mondia ***Kestrel Brillantes ***Sandrine Kendra Mondia Brillantes ***Athena Zyanne Mondia Brillantes *Armenio Brillantes y Madrid married to Remegia Figueroa **Arnold Figueroa Brillantes rmarried to Mary Gem dela Cruz ***Kirsten Mariebelle dela Cruz Brillantes ***Pauline Margaret dela Cruz Brillantes **Sherwin Figueroa Brillantes married to Joy Barba ***John Mark Barba Brillantes ***Maria Jenine Barba Brillantes **Mae Figueroa Brillantes married to Roberto A. Salaya, Jr. ***Raine Mionette Brillantes Salaya **Kenneth Figueroa Brillantes married to Hanna Aguinido ***Kent Rohann Aguinido Brillantes ***Ken Rehann Aguinido Brillantes Notes and references Notes: * Marriage Registry of the Parish of St. John the Baptist in Banate, Iloilo, Philippines (1910 -1935), p. 45 - for date about the marriage of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio and about his parents, as well as about the parents of his wife Josefina Madrid y Balderas. * Philippines Veterans Affairs Office, Ministry of National Defence, Republic of the Philippines, Certification of Service of Pvt. Francisco Brillantes 639394 Inf (Inact), Reference No.: PVAO - 4, dated 20 December 1982. * Adjutant General's Office, Armed Forces of the Philippines, Certification of Service of Francisco Pelagio Brillantes, Reference No.: AGNR2, dated 25 January 1983. * Death Certificate of Francisco Brillantes y Pelagio issued by the Municipality of Banate, Iloilo, Philippines, N. 51 (E-81). Category:Married in 1923 Category:Principalía Category:Tree pages